Introductions
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Hello before you read 'Will You Be My Spring' read this first so it might be alittle more understanding about the three main character girls so yup :)


Hello guys i know in the story 'Will You Be My Spring' it just kinda jumps into the story and i realized that a while ago but yeah~ i've been procrastinating on doing this intro for the girls aka Luna, Moon, and Yuki the triplets. Anyways lets get started hehe ^.^ its more of an intro to the girls then a story but hope you guys like it n i wont be putting in any spoilers for the story 'Will You Be My Spring' so yup hehe enjoy ^.^

Yuki is the last to be born of the triplets. Her birthday is on February 15, 1997. Yuki has melon pink ombre hair which means the top of her hair is melon pink and the bottom is a rose red color. Her hair structure is like a faux bob, and if you dont know what a faux bob is its just longer in the front and shorter in the back. Her faux bob is much longer the back of her hair aligns with her shoulders and the front longer parts pass her chest slightly. (Sorry if you can't imagine her hair haha i have a weird imagination but if you can then good for you haha.) Yuki's body is very petite shes very small and short, her arms are skinny but not too skinny enough meat there and so is the rest of her body, her eye color is a deep chocolate brown. Yuki is actually the most girly out of the girls, she loves makeup, nails, clothes, shoes, and ofcourse the one thing she loves the most is her green houses and gardens. She has a ton of exotic flowers and plants tending to them with love and care. Shes not very athletic but shes decent. Yuki and Zetsu did start dating earlier then Moon and Luna does but there all still very happy. Their anniversary is on June 12, 2013. Ofcourse they both have the same interest, they both love plants and care for them with tender and love. The way how gentle and soft Yuki is towards everything makes Zetsu feel like hes melting when she touches him, like hugging ofcourse (you dirty minds).

Moon is the second to be born, her birthday is also the same day as Yuki's. Moon also has ombre hair but instead she has light royal blue hair and then her mid way is a deep royal blue. Her hair length is 25 inches, and is usually let down. Just like Yuki she is also very short and petite being 4'11 ofcourse they would be short and petite. Moon's body is built more athletic yet very feminine also the right fit for her. Moon's eyes are also a brown color but with a tint of gold mixed. Moon is into every sport mainly swimming. With her feisty nature Kisame LOVES that the most about her since she reminds him of a feisty kitten, which is why he calls her 'Kitten' sometimes. Moon and Kisame began dating on July 13, 2013. You can obviously tell they have the same interest like swimming and doing sports and just going out to have fun. The way Moon carries herself is somebody who will accept anybody no matter how they look and no matter what there past is she will accept them, and thats what made Kisame fall for her even harder the fact that she accepted him and loves him for who he is not for what he looks like.

Lastly there is the oldest, Luna, she was born on February 14, 1997. Unlike Moon and Yuki, Luna has black hair that ends at her lower back. Luna's eyes are also dark brown but with a tint of maroon in them. Just like Moon and Yuki she is also very short and petite. Luna is very athletic also but her body shape is more of an hourglass figure. As you guys must know Luna is excellently in basically whatever she tries. Luna's attitude and personality is very calm and quiet, Luna is also very independent with the work she does. Although Luna is very good at anything she tries she loves to dance more then anything but also keeps that quiet. Luna and Kakuzu began dating on her birthday after the party celebration but decided to keep it a secret from everyone so its not some big news. They have been dating for a few months now, after Itachi decided to break up with Luna, he slowly made his move and without knowing it herself but Luna was already falling for him.

Soooooooo here are the introductions of the girls so yup haha hope you guys enjoy finding out more info about them so its not so confusing thanks for reading :)


End file.
